


Guns of Gamara

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Akira, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Guns of Gamara AU, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e04 Hole in the Sky, Svakira, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: What happens after the Paladins left the alternate universe?





	1. Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns of Gamara ficlet where Sven returns to headquarters and is patched up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place in the alternate reality where it's the Altean Empire and the rebel group called the Guns of Gamara. I headcanon that the GoG members (except for Sven and Romelle) have the same names as their Golion counterparts (Akira - Keith, Isamu - Lance). This is Svakira (Sven/Akira).

"Resurgence"

Sven didn't want to open his eyes. He could tell where he was without having to. It was the same smell he had smelled when visiting Akira's bedside. The captain of the Guns of Gamara had been taken captive by the Altean Empire and had had one of those horrible contraptions, the Hoktril, embedded in the back of his head, eliminating his "will" to defy the Empire. They even forced him to display his Altean markings. It had taken several phoebes, but Sven along with Slav had rescued Akira and brought him home. The removal of the Hoktril was a dangerous procedure, but fortunately, it was successful. However, Akira remained unconscious, slipping into a coma a movement after the removal. Sven had been by his side most of the quintants, telling him how their fight was going, about the missions their comrades had gone on, and if there were any casualties.

Now, Sven didn't know how long he had been out after being shot in the chest after saving the Paladin in the Blue Armor that reminded him of Isamu, but he knew it had been at least a quintant.

"Hey. Why don't you open your eyes, buddy? I know you're awake."

Sven sighed and slowly opened his eyes to stare at Isamu's smug face. "I was enjoying relaxing after getting shot in the chest."

Isamu waved a hand in the air in a dismissive way. "Yeah, yeah. Like you haven't been shot before. I just thought you'd like to know that Akira just woke up."

Sven shot up at that announcement. "Akira!"

The man sitting on the bed next to his turned and locked eyes with Sven, who could have cried at seeing emotion in the captain's eyes. "Sven."

"I told you not to move." A blonde woman was standing behind Akira, brushing his hair.

"Sorry, Melle." Akira's eyes dropped to his lap.

"Hey. None of that, Chief. I'm not mad at you. You just recovered from a horrific experience and woke up from a coma. I just thought you'd like your hair up out of your face."

Akira lifted his eyes to look Romelle in the face and gave her a small smile. "I would. Thanks."

"After that, we can get you a change of clothes and fix your cheeks. _Then,_ you can cuddle your boyfriend."

Akira blushed, which actually clashed a little with the red marks under his eyes. "Just hurry up."

It didn't take Romelle long to bind Akira's long hair into his usual ponytail, which effectively hid the scars from the Hoktril implantation. She laid out some clothes and pulled a screen around Akira's bed to give him some privacy. Akira quickly changed into his casual clothes and pulled back the screen. He peeked out at Sven, who was still sitting on his bed. Sven smiled warmly and opened his arms in invitation for a hug.

Tears gathered in Akira's eyes, and he flung himself into Sven's arms, burying his face into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I couldn't fight it. It was too strong. I-"

"Hey, hey. It's all right, Aki. It's over now," Sven soothed his captain and boyfriend. "You're safe back at headquarters."

Isamu just stood back. He would have liked to have greeted Akira as well but knew that Sven and Akira's reunion took precedence over his and Akira's. They were best friends, but Sven was his boyfriend.

Sven pulled Akira firmly into his lap and simply held him. "I'm just glad we got you back, Aki. I wouldn't want to live in a reality that didn't have you by my side."

"Reality?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "You've been hanging around Slav too much, haven't you?"

"Someone call?"

Akira jumped as the Bytor showed up out of nowhere. Sven chuckled not only at Akira's reaction but Isamu's as well. It was no secret that the brunette didn't get along with Slav and would prefer not to be in the same room as him, especially when he got started on one of his rants.

"I used the term reality," Sven answered.

"Did you know there's a reality where you are without him?" Slav asked, pointing at Akira first and then Sven. "We met people from that reality, so it must be nearly a 96% probability that we could meet again."

"Met people from that reality?" Akira looked at Sven. "Is there something you neglected to tell me?"

"I didn't have time to tell you when I got back. I had been shot in the chest, saving one of those people."

Akira scowled. "Quit getting shot!" He gently grasped Sven's chin. "Now, tell me everything."

Sven smiled and used this moment to kiss Akira, who relaxed in Sven's arms. When they broke apart, Sven replied, "I intend to."

Fin


	2. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to "Resurgence," where Sven tells Akira about the Paladins from the other reality, specifically Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sven/Akira in the Guns of Gamara AU and is short but heavy with dialogue. There is also mention of pining Klance.

"Differences"

"So, you said there was someone like me there?"

"Sort of. He wasn't part Altean though-"

"Lucky," Akira muttered.

"Not quite. In the reality they're from, the Galra are evil, not the Alteans. The other you, his name is Keith, is part Galra."

"Part Galra? Did he have the furry ears or fur?"

"Actually, no. He looked completely human."

"Then, how did you know?"

"His comrades told me."

"What were they like?"

"Well, their Hiroshi is called Pidge, and she's a girl but still a tech genius."

"A girl?"

"Yah. Their Tsuyoshi is called Hunk and would rather not get in a fight."

"Tsuyoshi not want to fight?" Akira put a hand to his head. This was getting to be too much.

"Aki, are you okay?" Sven reached out and cupped his right cheek.

"This alternate reality sounds opposite of our reality."

Sven chuckled. "Not completely. Their Isamu, named Lance, still irritates Keith, but Keith and Lance have a strong bond and have known each other for awhile."

"Do you think Keith and Lance are best friends?"

"Hmm, no, but they have a bond that reminds me of ours."

Akira looked Sven in the eyes. "They're in love?"

"They just haven't admitted it yet," Sven confirmed and put his forehead gently against Akira's. "Not like us."

Fin


	3. Paladins Meet The Guns of Gamara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When exploring another strange rift, Voltron ends up in the Guns of Gamara universe again and meets a few familiar and yet not familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a sequel to "Differences" and is Svakira and Klance.

"Paladins Meet The Guns of Gamara"

Akira was bored. He hated all the paperwork he had to fill out. It was amazing how much paperwork piled up when one was in a coma. Requests to read over and either accept or deny, medical reports to look over, status reports to read, and suggestions to take into consideration. He wished there was a mission or something unusual to take his mind off it.

"Chief, we're getting an unusual reading!" Isamu called out.

Akira's ears twitched, and he stood up and walked over to his best friend. "Unusual, Isa? How unusual?"

"It reminds me of the readings we encountered when we were dealing with the trans reality comet," Sven put in.

"Trans reality comet? When was that?"

"During the time you were in a coma, Aki. It was the mission that ended with me being shot."

"Again _when_ was this?"

Sven looked at Akira and noticed he was making a joke about Sven being shot a lot. "Not funny, Aki."

"Akira, it's a vessel of some sort that has the same signature as the comet," Isamu reported.

"On screen."

The view screen blinked on, and an image of Voltron appeared. Sven gasped and pushed the audio/visual button. "Paladins, identify yourselves."

The image of Voltron was replaced by a figure wearing red and white armor. "This is Keith, Black Paladin."

Keith's image was replaced by a figure wearing blue and white armor, who winked. "Lance, Red Paladin and resident Sharpshooter."

"Pidge, Green Paladin," the figure in green and white armor spoke before they were replaced by a figure in yellow and white armor.

"Hunk, Yellow Paladin."

"Allura, Blue Paladin," replied the figure in pink and white armor.

Sven breathed a sigh of relief. It was the Paladins he was used to. He turned to Akira. "Can they land? These are the ones I told you about."

Akira eyed the large robot. "Can they separate? That thing is too large to land in our hangar."

"Paladins, you may land, but you need to separate into lions to do so," Sven replied, his picture appearing in the lions.

"Sven! You're alive!" Lance exclaimed.

"Roger that," Keith replied. "Voltron, disband."

The giant robot separated into five differently colored lions that flew into the hangar. Akira, Sven, and Isamu were there to greet them. The figure in red approached them first but was cut off by the figure in blue rushing forward and hugging Sven. "It's so good to see you, buddy!"

"Lance, let him go before you get...murdered, if this guy's expression is anything to go by," Keith said. He had noticed Akira's expression, which had darkened when this stranger hugged his boyfriend like they were old friends. Keith had to stop himself from growling.

"Aw, Keith. He's just excited to see the guy who saved his life," Hunk said.

"Yes, but I don't want my...teammate murdered."

"Just admit that you like him," Pidge whispered as she lightly elbowed Keith.

"I will on my own time," Keith nearly hissed.

Akira's expression changed as he realized that this was the Keith Sven had told him about. He approached Keith and held his hand out. "I am Kogane Akira, Captain of the Guns of Gamara."

Keith grasped the offered hand. "Keith Kogane, Black Paladin, leader of Voltron, and member of the Blade of Marmora."

They released their hands, and Akira introduced the other two Guns. "Of course you know Sven. He is my highest skilled Gun and his preferred partner is Slav. The Gun on my other side if Kurogane Isamu, my best infiltrator and my best friend."

"The other Paladins already introduced themselves." Keith removed his helmet. "Before the others do, our Allura is Altean, but she's nothing like the evil Empress from this reality. As the leader of Voltron, I will not stand for her to be attacked based on her race."

"We understand."

The other Paladins removed their helmets to a couple of gasps. Akira, Sven, and Isamu looked up to see Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi standing in the doorway and staring at the new comers.

"I think we need to find a place to sit down and talk," Sven mentioned.

"Agreed," Akira and Keith chorused.

%%%

The two teams gathered in the meeting room, each on a couch. Sven sat as close to Akira as he could without sitting on him, and Isamu was on Akira's other side. Hiroshi was sitting next to Isamu, and Tsuyoshi was sitting next to Sven. The Paladins sat across from their counterparts with Allura sitting across from Sven.

Introductions were exchanged again, and an awkward silence followed. Lance laughed. "Well, this is awkward."

"I'm surprised you hadn't started talking, Lance. Normally, you don't shut up," Keith replied.

"Well, I don't know what to say for once."

"Never stopped you before."

"Shut your quiznack."

Akira and Sven exchanged amused looks, the former saying, "Why don't you just admit your feelings for each other? It'll be less painful, especially to those around you."

Keith and Lance both blushed and stared in the opposite direction. Hunk and Pidge laughed. "Thank you for calling them out. Their pining is annoying."

"And disgusting," Pidge added. Their teammates' comments made Keith and Lance blush brighter.

Keith turned his head slightly and snuck a glance at Lance. He was really cute. Would it be that bad to confess? He turned fully to Lance. "Lance, I like you."

"Really? Since when?"

"Since we rescued Shiro from the quarantine tent."

"Ha. I've like you longer. I've had a crush on you since the Garrison."

"It's not a contest, idiot."

"Of course, it is. We compete with each other. That's our thing!"

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled as he slipped his hand into Lance's. They may not have meant to slip into this other reality, but it was a good idea.

Fin


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura learns Akira is Altean. She doesn't take it well, but Keith puts her in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the Guns of Gamara AU. The Paladins are still in the Alternate Universe, and this is Svakira with a brief mention of Klance and a brief mention of The Blades as Keith's pack.

"Revelation"

"Aki, you need to relax," Sven said.

"I know, but I need to finish these-"

"Oh no you don't, Aki. Come here." Sven pulled his boyfriend away from his reports and over to the couch in the office. Sven undid his ponytail and removed the concealer on his cheeks with his sleeve. Even though Akira disliked them, Sven thought his Altean marks added to his handsome visage. He let Akira settle on the couch and lean against him. Sven stroked his cheeks, paying attention to his marks. Akira sighed as he relaxed against his boyfriend, his ears twitching in pleasure. They were so wrapped up in each other, even the door opening didn't disturb them.

A feminine gasp did draw their attention along with the exclamation, "You're Altean!"

Akira and Sven looked up to see the Blue Paladin, Allura, and the Black Paladin, Keith, standing in their door. Allura looked gobsmacked, but at least, Keith looked apologetic. "Sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you."

"Wait a tick. You're Altean, but in this universe, the Alteans are evil. How could you be the leader of the resistance movement? He could be a spy."

"Allura, stop." Keith growled. "I thought you learned your lesson last time. I will _not_ let you do this again. Remember I'm half-Galran and a part of the Blades of Marmora. Remember them? They are Galran and my pack but against the Empire. The Galran Empire is evil, but not all Galra are part of the Empire. In this reality, the Altean Empire is evil, but not all Alteans are evil. I didn't like it when you shunned me when we learned of my heritage, and I will _not_ stand for you doing it to Akira."

Akira looked at Keith. "You're half-Galra?"

Keith turned and looked at his counterpart. "Yeah."

"You don't look-"

"Yeah. I don't know why. Ulaz, he's the doctor and part of the Blades, thinks it's because of my age. He thinks I might develop features later on."

"What do you mean your age?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd rather not get into that now."

"Well, thank you for standing up for me."

"You're welcome." Keith stepped closer and whispered, "She needs to learn not to condemn or praise an entire race based on the actions of a few individuals."

Akira's ears twitched as he caught what Keith said even though he whispered it softly. "Agreed."

"We'll leave you two to relax."

"Why did you come in here though?"

"Isamu said that you were probably too busy and weren't taking a break. I volunteered to try to convince you to take a break, but obviously, he needn't have worried," Keith replied.

"Oh no. He was right to worry. Aki wasn't taking a break. I just managed to convince him before you got here."

Keith smiled. "I think I'm going to see what Lance is up to."

"Bye, Keith, and thanks again." Akira leaned against Sven and closed his eyes, so he didn't see Keith practically drag Allura out of the office. She was still processing what Keith said in his little rant. She couldn't believe she had started to slip into her old thinking patterns. She resolved to avoid the blanket statements that seem to get her into trouble and act like the diplomat that she was.

Fin


	5. Multi-Universal Traumatic Stress Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a disturbing nightmare, but it's actually not him in the dream. Across the hall, Akira is practically reliving his time as a non-cog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of the Guns of Gamara AU. The Paladins are still in that reality. This is Klance and Svakira.

"Multi-Universal Traumatic Stress Disorder"

Keith sat bolt upright, a keen tearing itself from his throat. He was panting heavily. The nightmare was horrible. Fortunately, he was not alone for much longer. His door was forced open, and there was his team with Lance in the front. They filed into the room, Lance rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith clutched his boyfriend, willing his tears to not escape his eyes and failing. Tears fell, sliding down his cheeks and wetting Lance's pajama top. Lance stroked his hair. "Hey, cariño, what's the matter?"

"I-it was horrible. It was like I wasn't in control of my body, and I was forced to kill." Keith started shaking as he recounted his nightmare. The rest of the team crowded around Keith, wrapping their arms around their leader.

"Sounds like someone controlled by the hoktril."

Everyone looked up at Keith's door, and there was Sven.

"Sven? What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"I heard Keith, but since he sounds like Aki, I hurried over. I heard what he said about his nightmare."

"What is the hoktril?" Allura asked.

"The Altean Empire attached these devices to the base of their enemies' skulls and eliminated their free will, basically turned them into mindless slaves."

"How do you know so much about them?" Pidge asked.

"Because Akira..." Sven looked over his shoulder. "Aki." He turned around and crossed the hall. He forced the door open and entered, the Paladins scrambling to follow him. Sven hurried over to Akira's side, disturbed by the tears flowing down his cheeks, revealing his Altean marks. Sven shook his shoulders, trying to wake him "Aki, Aki, wake up."

Akira awoke with a gasp, his eyes landing on his boyfriend. "Sven?"

"You were having a nightmare, Aki. It's all right." Sven wrapped his arms around Akira.

Akira clutched Sven close. "It wasn't a nightmare. I was remembering...practically reliving my time as a non-cog."

"W-What's a non-cog?" Keith asked, tears still falling down his cheeks but at a much slower pace than before.

Akira looked up. "What are you all doing here?"

"Keith had a nightmare, and we came to comfort him," Lance answered. "Now, answer his question."

"A non-cog is someone who had a hoktril attached," Sven answered. "And yes, Aki had been captured. Slav and I had spent several phoebes looking for him and managed to rescue him two movements before we met you. We managed to get it removed after a movement, but he slipped into a coma. Then, I got shot saving Lance."

Akira lightly cuffed Sven on his shoulder. "Stop getting shot."

"Is that a common occurrence?"

"Sven getting shot? Yes."

"Let's not talk about me. Let's concentrate on your memories, which sounds a lot like Keith's nightmare."

Akira looked at Keith. "What?"

"In my nightmare, I wasn't in control of my body and I-I was forced to kill." Keith looked away, and Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Akira shuddered. "That's exactly what I was remembering. How did you see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we are quite similar, just an alternate version of each other." Keith stepped out of Lance's embrace and sat down next to Akira. "Since I have seen your memories, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen and not judge. Not that I have any room to judge people on their actions."

"Explain."

Keith smirked. "That's a tale for another time. I think we need to try to get more sleep."

Akira reached out and tugged Keith close. "Thank you for your offer. I think I might take you up on it."

Keith smiled. "Good night, Akira."

Akira released Keith. "Good night, Keith."

The Paladins filed out of the room, Lance following Keith into his room, which caught Keith off guard. "Lance?"

"If you seriously think I'm letting you sleep alone after that nightmare, you need to get your head examined." He laid down on the bed. "Now, come here."

Keith smiled and nodded, climbing into the bed. Lance wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and allowed him to snuggle into his chest.

%%%

Sven watched the Paladins leave before he turned back to his boyfriend. "You heard Keith, Aki. You need to get more sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

Sven laid down on the bed and beckoned him close. "Then, lay here with me. I'll protect you from any dreams that may surface."

Akira smiled and settled into his boyfriend's arms. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest with a soft sigh.

Sven kissed the top of Akira's head. "Sleep well, Aki."

Fin


	6. Sharing His Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Akira talk. Sven and Lance peek around the doorframe, spying on their boyfriends and making sure they are truly getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is part of my Guns of Gamara AU, where the Paladins meet the Guns, specifically Sven and Akira. This is Svakira and Klance.

"Sharing His Pain"

"Hey, Akira. You wanted to see me?" Keith poked his head into the office of the leader of the Guns of Gamara.

"Keith, come in. Have a seat."

Keith walked in and sat down on the loveseat next to Akira. "What did you want?"

"You mentioned you were available to talk to."

"Oh yeah. Did you want to do that now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Now's good. What did you want to discuss first?"

"Let's get the rough subject out of the way first." Akira sighed. "During my time as a non-cog, I wasn't in control of my body but I could see everything I was forced to do."

"Like kill?" Keith's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. When I was allowed to sleep, all I could dream of was killing my men, especially Sven and Isamu. At least, I didn't know the people I was forced to kill. It doesn't make it okay, but..."

"I get it, Akira. I experienced the same thing in my dream. Fortunately, I didn't see myself killing Lance. I don't know if I could handle seeing myself be the reason the light disappeared from his eyes."

Akira wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling him closer. Keith tucked his head against Akira's neck, a purr escaping him due to the affection he was getting.

"Are...are you purring?"

"Yeah." The purr was still heard in Keith's voice. "It's because I'm part Galra."

"You had mentioned something about that. That you don't look Galran, but it was due to your age. What did you mean?"

"According to my pack, I'm considered a kit in Galran culture. A kit is basically a Galran child."

Akira's ears twitched. "And they let a kit fight?"

"Well, I'm a special case. We didn't know I was a kit until I was already fighting, and I wasn't going to give it up. I've been alone my whole life and used to fighting my battles by myself." Keith chuckled. "Though, I've been told to pick my battles. I did hit one of my flight instructors hard enough that he lost the use of his left eye. It's one of the times I was referring to when I said I didn't have any room to judge people on their actions."

"One of the times?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "Most of the others were when I was in foster care back on Earth."

"Foster care?"

"It's a government program for orphaned children to place them with families. Most times the families mean well and adopt the kids, others...just want the money they get paid to take in the kids."

"I take it you weren't adopted."

Keith smiled wryly. "Was it that obvious?"

Unknown to the pair in the office, outside the door were their boyfriends. Lance was peering around the left side of the doorframe, while Sven was peering around the other side. They were being careful not to get spotted by either Keith or Akira, but both leaders seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to notice them. Both Lance and Sven were surprised to see the other person trying to be sneaky and had to stifled their responses at being found out by each other.

"What are you doing?" Lance whispered.

"Likely the same thing you are doing," Sven said softly. "Spying on our boyfriends to make sure they're getting along."

"Yup."

"They seem to get along." Sven sounded surprised to see Akira wrap an arm around Keith, who started purring. "Did you know he could do that?"

"The purring? No, but he did just spend a lot of time around his pack, so it might be a new development; one that I would be interested in hearing again."

Fin


	7. Not Blood Related Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees Akira swimming in the pool and joins him. Neither realizes the weight of the conversation that ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is another installment of the Guns of Gamara AU. It mentions Klance.

"Not Blood Related Family"

Keith had been told that there was a pool at the Guns of Gamara headquarters, and it was good for relaxing. Keith should have figured that he wasn't going to be alone in the pool, but seeing Akira in the pool still came as a bit of a shock. His hair was out of his typical ponytail, which wasn't a surprise, but what was a surprise was that his Altean marks were visible.

Keith sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling his legs in the water, and waited for Akira to notice him. He didn't want to call out and startle him, especially since he looked more serene than Keith had ever seen him, which convinced Keith of the relaxing nature of the pool. The flow of the water was very soothing, and Keith allowed his eyes to close.

Before his mind wandered, Keith heard Akira talking, "So, who told you about the pool?"

Keith opened his eyes and smiled. "Isamu."

Akira chuckled. "Good old Isa. He likes when I spend some time in here, especially after my experience with the Empire."

"I understand that." Keith slowly slid into the pool. "I had a rough time when we first encountered the Blade of Marmora." Keith brushed against the scar on his right shoulder. "I had to go through the Trials of Marmora."

"I thought they considered you a kit."

"They do, but they didn't at first. I had to unlock my blade first by going through the trials. I was allowed to go on missions before they completed my medical file, which actually irritated Ulaz, so he made me sit down and asked me questions. It came out that I'm only eighteen and," Keith chuckled, "they freaked out. Ulaz recorded my age before they whisked me away to their nest."

Akira smiled at hearing the level of emotion of Keith's voice. He could tell that Keith loved his Galran family immensely, and it made him glad that his counterpart had a family that he could fall back on. He was close with his team, especially Lance, but he also had a family. He was the tiniest bit jealous though. He wished he had a family, but all of his relatives were killed by the Altean Empire. However, he didn't blame Keith and wasn't going to take it out on him.

"What about you? You haven't said anything about your family," Keith asked and instantly regretted saying anything as he saw Akira's flinch.

"I don't have a family beyond the Guns." Akira was trying hard to rein in his emotions, and Keith knew it. He approached him and gently drew him into his arms, trying to soothe him by purring. Akira let Keith hug him, burying his face in his neck.

Keith started stroking Akira's hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I know. It's not your fault. I don't blame you."

"I could be family. Yes, I'm from a different reality, but I am like a brother to you."

Akira smiled but continued to cling to Keith. "Thank you, Keith. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Akira."

Fin


End file.
